Embodiments of the present invention relate to data objects of a database, and in particular to converting data objects from a multi-source to a single-source database environment. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Currently, enterprises tend to rely upon databases and data objects originating from a single, global platform. Increasingly, however, enterprises may be faced with storing and accessing data and data objects from across a plurality of different database platforms.
In one example such a situation may arise in a merger/acquisition between different companies. In this type of a scenario, data of the target company needs to be available to the acquiring company moving forward. That target data, however, may be formatted as a data object according to a database platform that is different from the acquiror's. The conditions described above may call for rapidly and automatically combining data from data objects of different formats, to update existing reports with new data.
Under certain circumstances, however, it may be desired to utilize database data from a single-source database universe. For example, a single-source database universe may exhibit improved performance (e.g., speed) and consume fewer processing resources than a multi-source universe. For these and other (e.g., legacy, archive) purposes, it may be useful to convert data from a multi-source universe into a single-source universe. Such conversion, however, is a labor-intensive process.